Guides
You can post here your guides in section "others guides" Starter guide(English) лох Welcome, If you have started playing this mod that means you wanted to try something new in your favorite game, If you are tired of RoG content and want more then this mod is made especially for people like YOU. The mod adds a lot of everything. Nearly 300 objects presently and the list is growing every update. Select a character and read all their abilities and look at their Stats. they All show the differences when compared to other characters, and show their effectiveness throughout the game. * Difficulty - The complexity of the development of the hero. The higher the difficulty the more difficult it is to survive as the character. Higher difficulty - more Difficult * Damage - The amount of damage that the hero is capable of doing. * Higher the indicator - the more damage the hero does. * Vitality - This summed up by the amount of the health the hero has, how well it will take the damage of enemies, whether they have the ability of self-healing spells, or mechanics for the character to have health itself (Ki Recovery through the monk, eating tons of food like monk or barbarian or Shadow Knight's sword.). * Higher the indicator - It's easier to stay alive. * Mind Fortress - This is how hard it is to maintain a measure of sanity. * Higher the indicator - is easier to maintain. * Gluttony - Gluttony. Is how much food you will need for a particular character. Higher the indicator - more food needed. * Exploration - The ability of a hero to study their surroundings and its ability to adapt to different places and buildings of the world. The higher the figure - the more you look like Bear Grills from "Man vs. Wild." In the beginning, each player must create a comfortable environment for survival: Create base stocks and have basic necessities, armor, a pair of helmets, weapons, gold picks 2-3 (you will need to farm a lot of ore) and get to the 5-6 level as soon as possible. Play like in the original "Dont Starve RoG" 40-60" days. All that has been added within this mod is designed just that - at low levels avoid strong monsters, spells are expensive and not as effective at lower levels. Your next step is to search for the mines, guarded by the orcs. Most often they are guarded by the orcs(they are always on the map, at least 3) They spawn in the stone and the swamp biome. There will be only 1 mine entrance in each biome. Most mines will be guarded by 4 orc huts with orcs and a barbecue. You can also hear them from the characteristic drums. These mines will raise the temperature of the character (just like the middle of the summer, it's HOT), but inside the mines you can find new resources and dwarves. Collect resources, but do NOT rush, your first trips into the mines should be short resource gathering trips. During mining of ANY rock type you can sometimes find a Diamond. There you need to find Diamond x3. After this your goal will be to buy the Recipe Book from inside dwarves fortress, the cost is Diamond x3. The castle is located in the orc mines. In order to get inside you need to click on the elevator, standing next to gate of the fortress. Once inside take the teleporter and you will need to find a merchant stand that sells the Recipe Book.Take a look at all the other things that they sell as well. Do not forget to use the buckets of water found within the dwarf fortress, this will cool your temperature. The book will be where all your bought recipes are stored and all the recipes you will discover yourself .The book is sorted by tabs and are always available. (And do not have to print anything), I would advise not to do to start things Iron, try making Copper things first Make 2 Smelter. (it is designed to have multiple smelters and forges going at once) Each recipe in the expansion is filling 8 cells the correct ingredients. (Some recipes are similar, try to figure out unknown ones yourself) if you are wrong, or not fill in all the cells, you either get nothing or get Slag (you can smelt the slag back to the ore + 6 ore slag 2 charcoal inside the smelter) note 1:(some recipes, mostly on the alchemy table are smaller than 8 slots) And in order to get a maximum of pleasure from the addon I would not advise using other character or armor or weapon mods, this is designed to be a conversion mod, NOT base game, so using other mods that have items like this will greatly imbalance the design I would suggest trying to figure out things for yourself and use the wiki as little as possible. A good session is somewhere in 300-400 days survival and exploration. (In this first RoG 60-80 days). And by the way here the hound waves happen every 10 days and hounds get replaced with the goblins and orcs. That's actually the whole Recruit training. Any more information threatens decrease your enjoyment and make a first impression not as enjoyable If you like the addition Hero in The Dark do not forget to thank those who created it. Also if you have the opportunity to help in the development of the wiki and you have skills that you can click here http://steamcommunity.com/workshop/filedetails/discussion/413821873/611703999983795546/%7CСюда Гайд для начинающих(Russian) Здравствуйте если вы начали играть в эту модификацию значит вам захотелось попробовать нечто новое в своей любимой игре, так как всё уже надоело в RoG. Это дополнение сделано специально для таких людей как ВЫ. Модификация добавляет очень много всего.Около 300 предметов на нынешний момент и список этот растёт с каждым дополнением.(гайд рассчитан на среднего игрока) Выберите героя и прочитайте все его способности и посмотрите на его показатели.Все они показывают среднее значение по сравнению с другими героями, и показывают эффективность в течении всей игры *Difficulty - Сложность освоения героя. Чем больше полоса тем сложнее использовать всего возможности. *Damage - Количество урона которое наносит герой. Больше показатель - больше урона *Vitality - Стойкость персонажа.Это суммированный показатель его Здоровья,насколько хорошо он будет принимать удары врагов,есть ли у его возможность самоизлечения заклинаниям или механика игры за персонажа такова что здоровье будет пополнятся само(Востановление через Ki у монаха, частое поедание еды у монаха или варвара,меч Рыцаря тьмы.). Больше показатель - Легче оставаться в живых. *Mind Fortress - Крепость разума.Это то насколько тяжело вам будет поддерживать показатель рассудка. Больше показатель - легче поддерживать. *Gluttony - Обжорство. То насколько много вам потребуется еды для конкретного персонажа. (Есть очень прожорливые) Больше показатель - больше еды. *Exploration - Способность героя к исследованию и его способности к приспособлению в разных местах и постройки лагеря. Чем Больше показатель - тем больше вы похожи на Беар'а Гриллс'а из передачи "Выжить любой ценой." В самом начале каждому игроку необходимо создать себе комфортные условия для выживания:Создать базу ,иметь запасы вещей первой необходимости, какую никакую броню,пару шлемов ,оружие,2-3 золотых кирки(нужно будет много добывать руды) и получить 5-6 уровень.Первые уровни вы получите создавая прототипы новых вещей,добывая еду,добывая паутину из пауков и отбиваясь от гончих ,которые нападают каждый кратный 10 день.Играйте в обычный Dont Starve 40-60 дней.Так как всё что добавляется аддоном рассчитано именно на это - на малых уровнях монстры сильны,заклинания дороги и не очень эффективны,а достать хорошую экипировку вы ещё не можете. И даже не пробуйте пойти к гоблинам или оркам на ранней стадии игры. Вас с лёгкостью могут порубать в капусту .Все зеленокожие имеют большой запас здоровья,а некоторые даже бронированны. Вторая причина по которой не стоит к ним ходить - это пустая трата времени на начальных этапах игры. Позже когда вы сделаете себе хотя бы бронзовые доспехи ,обзаведётесь вменяемым оружием,научитесь парочке заклинаний и получите несколько пассивных эффектов, вы начнёте убивать зеленокожих раза в 3 быстрее и урона получать почти не будете. И вы отомстите им за все те горести в первые дни, но это всё будет потом. Вашим следующим шагом будет поиск шахты орков. Чаще всего они ( их всегда 3 на карте) спавняться в на плато, где много камней и золота,на болоте и в пустыне. Каждая шахта отдельно существует от другой.Это отдельные миры. Около шахты всегда есть 4 шатра с орками и барбекю. Вы также можете их услышать по характерному стуку барабанов. В шахтах высокая температура(как летом) и персонаж будет там перегреваться ,но именно там вы и найдёте новые ресурсы и гномов. Добывате ресурсы , но не спешите пускать их вход. Из любой скалы которая разбивается киркой(и на поверхности,и в простой пещере и в шахте) может выпасть Diamond. Таких вам необходимо найти 3 штуки. После этого целью станет покупка Recipe Book у гномов в замке ,за те самые 3 штуки Diamond. Замок находится в шахте орков. Рядом с замком обычно домики гномов. Замок вы не с сможете с чем то перепутать. Для того что бы попась внутрь вам необходимо нажать на кабину лифта,стоящую рядом с замком.Когда спуститесь вам нужно будет найти палатку с Recipe Book.Так же вы сможете оценить ассортимент товаров у гномов. Не забывайте выливать на голову вёдра с водой стоящие вокруг, а то зажаритесь. В книгу будут складываться все купленные рецепты и все рецепты что вы откроете самостоятельно .Внутри книги все рецепты будут рассортированы по вкладкам и доступны всегда.(и не придётся распечатывать ничего). После этого я бы советовал сделать для начала не Iron вещи, а Copper вещи и сразу сделать 2 Smelter. Почему именно медные а не железные? Медь достать проще.Она есть в обычной пещере тоже(обычные пещеры тоже остались и тоже наполнились новыми металами.Но железа в старых пещерах вы не найдёте) Крафтить из меди намного проще.Для крафта слитков можно использовать древесный уголь вместо Coke,и при изготовлении вещей можно также заменить Coke на древесный уголь.Также для изготовления вещей необходима лишь бутылочка с простой водой Water Bottle(пустую бутылочку можно поставить на землю под дождём и она наполнится водой ) ,а для крафта из всех остальных металов необходимо уже Mineral Water Bottle или Oil Bottle(их невозможно создать без алхимического стола Alchemy Table). Если всё таки хотите доспехи по мощнее и у вас есть бутылочки с водой ,то сделайте себе золотые (восстанавливают рассудок) или серебряные (покрепче золотых). Каждый рецепт в аддоне это заполнение 8 ячеек правильными ингредиентами.(Больше чем на половину вещей есть несколько рецептов) Если вы ошибаетесь или не заполняете все ячейки ,вы либо ничего не получаете , либо получаете Slag (можно обратно вернуть в руду 6 slag + 2 древесных угля c помощью кузницы) Существует ряд исключений которым надо меньше забитых 8 ячеек (Это некоторые рецепты из алхимического стола) Собственно поэтому они и исключения из правил. И для того что бы получить максимум удовольствия от аддона я бы не советовал злоупотреблять вики. А лучше использовать по минимуму или вовсе отказаться.Аддон про изучение мира,про постоянные эксперименты в крафте (если не получается то всегда можно купить рецепт у гномов).Собирать придётся всё подряд и в больших количества.В аддоне фактически нету предметов которые не учавствуют в крафте или не находятся в цепочке крафта. Хорошая сессия это где-то 300-400 дней выживания и исследования. (в RoG это первые 60-80дней). И кстати тут гончих ,прибегающих каждые 10 дней,будут заменять гоблины и орки.Будте готовы к этому. Не забывайте Hero in the Dark сделан специально для тех людей которые любят Don't Starve и уже просто затёрли до дырок оригинальную версию и им стало неинтересно в этой песочнице. Вот собственно говоря и весь КМБ. Любое увеличение информации грозит уменьшением вашего удовольствия и сделает более блеклым первое впечатление от тех сюрпризов что мы для вас приготовили. Если вам понравилось дополнение Hero in The Dark не забудьте поблагодарить тех кто его создал. Так же у вас есть возможность помочь в развитии вики. Если вдруг у вас есть навыки,которыми вы можете помочь в разработке аддона то вам сюда http://steamcommunity.com/workshop/filedetails/discussion/413821873/611703999983795546/%7CСюда Если жадете больше знаний прочитайте гайды по персонажам. Возможно найдёте что то интересное.Удачи в новых приключениях. © Kudesnik Guide pour les débutants (Francais) Bienvenue, si vous commencez à jouer à ce mod, cela signifie que vous vouliez essayer quelque chose de nouveau dans votre jeu préféré, que vous avez déjà tout découvert dans RoG. Alors, ce mod est fait pour vous. Ce mod ajoute beaucoup de contenu. Environ +300 ajouts actuellement et la liste augmente à chaque mise à jour. Choisissez un personnage, apprenez toutes ses capacités et regardez ses statistiques. Cela montre leur valeur moyenne par rapport aux autres personnages, et leur efficacité tout au long du jeu. * Difficulté - La difficulté globale. Plus c'est élevé, plus il sera difficile de survivre. * Force - La quantité de dégâts qu'inflige le héros. Plus c'est élevé, plus le héros infligera des dégâts importants. * Vitalité - La capacité du héros à rester en vie. Plus c'est élevé, plus il y aura de moyens de rester en vie facilement. * Assurance - Un indicateur de la difficulté à garder la raison. Plus c'est élevé, plus il est facile de rester sain d'esprit. * Gourmandise - La quantité de nourriture dont vous aurez besoin pour satisfaire votre appétit. Plus c'est élevé, plus vous aurez besoin de nourriture. * Exploration - La capacité du héros à l'adaptation dans différents endroits et de moins requérir de préparation. Plus c'est élevé, plus vous ressemblerez à Bear Grills de "Man vs Wild». Au début, chaque joueur doit créer un environnement confortable pour la survie: Créer des outils, une base performante, une armure, une arme, et ramasser quelques ressources afin d'atteindre le niveau 5-6. Approximativement vers les 30-40 jours. Votre prochaine étape sera de chercher les mines orques. Ils sont toujours aux 3 mêmes endroits : marais, carrière et mosaïque. Chaque mine sera gardée par 4 huttes d'orques et un barbeque. Vous pouvez également entendre les tambours de guerre caractéristiques des orques. Les mines ont une température élevée et des personnages plus ou moins sympathiques seront là. Pendant que vous minez, vous pouvez parfois tomber sur du diamant. Il vous faudra en trouver 3 pièces. Après, votre but va être d'acheter le livre de recettes dans le fort nain pour 3 diamants. Le fort est situé dans les mines. Vous trouverez une étal avec le livre de recettes. Pendant que vous appréciez la gamme d'objets vendus par les nains. N'oubliez pas de vous verser des seaux d'eaux glacés sur la tête. Le livre sera composé de toutes les recettes achetées ou que vous aurez vous-même découvert. Toutes les recettes sont classées par onglets, et sont toujours disponibles. Et afin d'obtenir un maximum de plaisir du mod, je vous conseille de ne pas abuser du wiki. Vous avez besoin de beaucoup d'ingrédients pour vos recettes. Une bonne partie est quelque part dans les 300-400 jours de survie et d'aventure. De plus, les vagues de chiens tous les 10 jours, vont petit-à-petit être remplacées par des gobelins et des orques. N'oubliez pas que Hero in the Dark est conçu spécialement pour ceux qui aiment Don't Starve et qui veulent une expérience unique avec de l'épique. Si vous aimez le mod Hero in The Dark, n'oubliez pas de remercier ceux qui l'ont créé. Aussi, vous avez la possibilité de contribuer au développement du wiki et du mod en reportant tout bug/image manquante. Si vous avez des compétences que vous voulez utiliser pour nous aider dans le développement du mod, rendez-vous ici : http://steamcommunity.com/workshop/filedetails/discussion/413821873/611703999983795546 Other Guides The Barbarian *Barbarian Guide The Druid The Paladin The Cleric The Shadow Knight The Wizard The Monk